


Scars

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: A catalog of Roy and Riza's scars and the story they tell.





	

                Riza kept pressure against the profusely bleeding gash on Roy Mustang’s head.

            “Honey, I told you not to stand on the back of the armchair to change that lightbulb,”

            Roy shrugged unapologetically.

            “I succeeded in changing it first, didn’t I?” Riza only sighed. Lifting the blood soaked rag, she examined the wound.

            “I don’t think it will leave a scar this time,” Riza said. “Here, hold this while I get the gauze.” Roy obediently held the rag against his head. Riza fussed with bandage until she was satisfied. Roy watched the play of emotions across her face, something he only sees in these rare unguarded moments. Riza snugs the bandage tight. Roy grabs her wrist and tugs her into his lap. Riza lets out an undignified squeak that Roy quite enjoys.

            “We have our share of scars, don’t we, Riza?” he asks, tracing the thin line across her neck with one fingertip. Riza shudders at his touch. Her hands land on his chest, and start undoing the buttons of his shirt.

            “Yes,” she agrees, “and who would have thought our scars would lead us here?” she leaves his buttons for a moment to gesture to the room around them. The comfortable apartment was quite acceptable for the two of them, but much smaller than what would be expected of the Furher.

            “I’ve never been more afraid than when I asked you to be my wife instead of my bodyguard,” Roy confessed. Riza shrugged.

            “I promised to always have your back. And you made some very convincing arguments of how I could do that better as your wife than your bodyguard.” She leaned down and nipped his ear playfully. Roy growled low in his throat. Riza finished undoing his shirt and pushed it aside to admire Roy’s abs. Riza places a hand on the dull red burn scar that covers half of Roy’s abdomen. Another souvenir from the Homunculi.  Riza runs her fingers around the edges of the scar, and Roy draws in a sharp breath. Roy slips one hand behind Riza’s neck, drawing her down to meet his lips. His other hand starting unfastening Riza’s shirt. It wasn’t fair that he was the only one out of his shirt. Riza buried her hands in his hair, deepening the kiss. She only let go when Roy finished with her shirt, helping him pull it off. Roy wrapped his arms around her back, feeling the scars he doesn’t have to see to know by heart. Riza presses her forehead into his, careful to avoid the gash.

            “It’s the story of all we’ve overcome,” she whispers, knowing exactly where Roy’s thoughts are. Roy pulls her closer, letting his lips, his touch, say what he doesn’t have words for. Riza knows. She always knows.


End file.
